1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle alignment tool and more particularly pertains to attaching a plurality of spindles to a pair of rails in a uniform manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool templates and guides is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool templates and guides heretofore devised and utilized for various purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,337,528; 4,272,061; 3,339,895; 3,306,586; 1,049,933; 3,975,000; and 2,863,642.
In this respect, the spindle alignment tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching a plurality of spindles to a pair of rails in a uniform manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved spindle alignment tool which can be used for attaching a plurality of spindles to a pair of rails in a uniform manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.